The present invention is generally related to a device for sensory enticement to fish. More particularly it is concerned with a device which will increase visibility and expand the area of enticement to allow use at any depth level while maintaining its behavioral characteristics.
At the present time soft plastic lures which provide an attraction to fish generally do so through the multiple curvatures in the tail. This causes the tail to move rapidly from side to side. One device uses a flat ribbon in an "S" configuration in the tail to create turbulence in water. In operation, this device maintains a relatively consistent nonvariable depth level. Another device uses a tail shaped in a circular manner. This is to provide an oscillating motion of the lure as it is pulled through the water. This device also maintains a relatively constant depth when in use. A further device is a straight, non contoured rubber sleeve with a spring steel strip through its center. Its depth can be controlled through the use of air and buckshot, however its body stays somewhat rigid due to the spring steel. This inhibits its action in the water. Soft plastic lures of present do not effectively combine action and versatility in range of depth when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,161 dated Jun. 3, 1986 describes a device consisting of a soft plastic fishing lure with a substantially flat ribbon, "S" configuration tail. Its action is created through turbulence caused by water flowing over the tail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,827 dated Jan. 6, 1981 describes a device consisting of a fishing lure made with a spring steel strip covered with a rubber sleeve. The depth at which the lure runs is controlled by buckshot and inflation by an air valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,343 dated Feb. 23, 1982 describes a device consisting of a fishing lure with a tail made into a circular pattern to create an oscillating motion when pulled through the water.
It will be realized the above mentioned devices lack versatility. Their limitations reduce the effectiveness of the lures.
To overcome the shortcomings of existing lures, the present invention was developed to provide a lure which has a greater visibility while maintaining an action that assimilates a natural bait. This device has features which allow it to be used at varying depths of water in positions concurrent with the fish. This device has an increased flexibility, which creates greater action in the lure.